death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Dhampirs
General information Dhampirs are not accepted by the majority of the vampire community, although that is only because the majority of vampires worship evil gods, they are accepted by the vampires who worship Vida. The vampires that worship evil gods look down on Dhampirs, while humans treat them with disdain and fear them due to their mixed heritage. Humans consider Dhampirs dangerous as they have fewer weaknesses than Vampires, but it seems the qualities of a Dhampir, especially those to do with the abilities of a Vampire parent are heavily influenced by the Vampire parent. If the parent excels in the use of magic, then the child will as well. If the parent has the ability to transform into a bat, then the child has a high chance of possessing that ability as well and if the parent is not particularly gifted in magic for a Vampire, then the child will have similar qualities. A Dhampir’s talent depended on the Vampire parent. (The Vampires that followed the evil gods found it ironic that Dhampir children with the mixed blood of other races were the ones that inherited the Vampire parent’s qualities so strongly) Dhampirs are very rare due to the fact that the majority of vampires(excluding the vampires who worship Vida) do not often procreate with other races and usually just turns other races into vampires; therefore, Dhampirs are usually love-children. The possibility of Dhampirs living beyond the Boundary Mountain Range can be rare or ever see but still Is highly likely possible as nations beyond the Boundary Mountain Range recognized them as a race. Vandalieu was and the vampires that worship Evil Gods rarely or even ever go into the territory beyond The nations who followed Vida and her allies God’s General Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Bloodsucking * Inherit Abilities from Vampire parent Dhampir unknown limitations Dhampir abilities vary depending on the parents abilities and their talents in skills or Magic. They are naturally strong, sharing traits of vampires like claws and fangs. The exact limitations are currently unknown as not many have lived long. There are rare cases where some make it to status of legends. The question of how powerful the first Dhampir and the first vampire is a mystery. A well-know legend amongst Vampires that displays a Dhampir's power, although not widely known in human society, there is a story about a Dhampir that lead a mercenary group, and somehow achieved the amazing feat of ruining a country that was managed by an underground Evil God worshiping vampire community, as well as annihilating the whole Evil God worshiping vampire community. In the case of Selen, it seems she does not appear to have skills or Magic, currently, most likely, she will learn from Five-colored Blades how to defend herself, so how strong can she become is still unknown, but most likely she won’t reach Vandalieu, since he differs from the typical Dhampir, as Vandalieu has the Death-'attribute' magic, his almost endless limits and massive amount of mana, while being put under multiple curses. Trivia * A Dhampir's lifespan is not infinite like their immortal vampire parent, but it is multiple times greater than the non-vampire parent by a factor of 3 or 5. * A Dhampir born from a vampire and a dark elf will have a lifespan of around 3000 to 5000 years. * A Dhampir born from a vampire and a human will have a lifespan of around 300 to 500 years. * In Orbaume Kingdom, many people would be interested in being acquainted with a Dhampir due to the popularity of Heinz, who protected and saved the Dhampir, Selen. * Dhampirs are one of the accepted races of Vida in Orbaume Kingdom. * As the logic of inherit abilities from vampire parent if one had a parent that happened to be a Pure-breed Vampire, it would very likely be that it would be stronger than average one; based off of current information on Dhampirs, as this is a currently unknown possibility. But the lifespan would most likely would remain the same. * Veld Is one such Dhampirs that became a legendary figure Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Category:Vida's Progeny